Listen to your heart
by Moonsfire
Summary: Two girls whose destinies were carved in the cosmos long before they had been conceived. One prophecy that foretells destruction for them all. This is a story of friendship, suffering, and healing. Follow the Guardians on this beautiful journey of friendship, and sacrifice. We own nothing except for Ava, Safira, and their families.
1. AN

Authors note~

Hiya! 

For those of you who have decided to read this story, thank you, thank you, thank you! 

This started out as a small roleplay between my best friend and I, and it ended up being so much more than that!

So we decided to make it into a fanfiction, or a story for others to read. 

It is by no means perfect, or the best.

But, it is a story that came from within the heart.

So dear reader, I must ask you one final question.

Will you join us in this adventure?


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"We must do something to stop her!"

A man with golden blonde hair, Edrear, yelled to a man with black slicked back hair, Tsar.

"Its not just my daughter who is the problem, your's is the one who got something my daughter worked her entire life to get!" Tsar yelled.

"That is not my fault, Tsar! Do not blame my girl for your daughters dark intentions." Edrear

snarled.

"Just because your wife was taken from you does not mean you shall neglect your child and will her to fight and train as if she was nothing but a soldier! You did this to her!"

A gruff thick Russian Accent cut them both off,

"Shut it! This solves nothing."

"North is right." A woman with golden blonde hair sighed, her hair was more coppery than her husbands as she sat, looking pale in her seat.

Two older men, Sat side by side, whispering in hushed voices at the edge of the room, Not even noticing their guests.

There stood an eerie silence as they looked up,

Edrear and Tsar sat around a table, they had to address the situation. The two families whom it had resulted in making the toughest decision sat quietly, They were paler than usual, and Edrear fumbled with an non-existent object, to keep his hands from shaking so badly from anger.

"She has to go. or she will spill more blood."

One of the older gentlemen said, with pitch black hair, and cold expressionless black eyes. The other man, with pure white hair and silver eyes, nodded beside him.

"She will become more reckless, and it will bring the balance the worlds require to an end. Under no circumstances are we to let her roam free, she must be sent away. And as for your daughter,"

They looked at the Mother and father who wore bright colored clothes with golden hair.

"She too must be sent away, for balance. One cannot live without the other, Only if peace is conquered, will one survive without the other. Without a resolve they will have to live without knowing who they are, or what burdens lay on their shoulders."

Lyla, the coppery haired woman let out a small sob as she pressed her porcelain fingers to her mouth to silence her sobs.

"My sweet, sweet girl..."

A empty seat was present beside Tsar as he grimly sat quietly. His face was pale, extremely pale. The two older men nodded to each other.

"Do we all agree?"

A small spasm and a gasp in pain grasped the groups attention, their eyes went to Lyla, Who's eyes went wide, and her mouth gaped wide. She seemed to have seen something no one else saw.

"Lyla!? Dearest! Love, Please, What--"

"Beware the Second Death,

For the Night Shall Rise.

Plunging the World into chaos and discord.

But even the Darkest night must end...

And the Sun will rise again.

The lone wolves howl will sound at the beginning,

Challenging the Mighty dragon,

Whom with a Woebegone roar,

Shall Collide in battle

Ice the vicious and burning Moiety has cast her dye,

Her fire,

The flame that once shone brighter than any other,

shall die."

Lyla fell to the ground, her voice had echoed and resulted in cold silence. No one but Edrear moved, As he hugged his Wife to him.

The Mentors, nodded to each other.

"The girls will be sent to the mortal world. With makeshift families.

They will keep their birth names, but take away the family bindings. They will have mortal bindings instead, for they will forget all that has occurred. This will keep the world at balance, this will result in the peace we must keep."


	3. Chapter 1

The first days of a new school are always the most sickening and scary days for a teenager. Ava Taylor, A brilliant young lass had moved from her hometown to a new place for her father's work.

Might I also mention, that this particular year she would be a freshman in high school...

She wore the new dress her mother had purchased for her. She knew that no matter what happened today, It would be a great day.

For others, The day only seemed to be dreaded.

Another girl, Who's lived here all her life, was also beginning High school. She had seen less happy days, and beginning a more difficult and challenging environment with hormonal idiots was actually rather scary for a young girl with many issues to deal with. She loved school, She was an A student, it was the people around her whom she feared. They all resented her, there were few that would approach her, and most left her alone.

Safira Noalin. A eager, yet very damaged girl...

Upon entry, there was the usual bustle and excitement of kids, So many seniors were walking, towering over the freshmen and the Sophomores sitting in collective groups while the Juniors tried so hard to fit in with both.

Many of the administrators seemed happy, Another day in paradise. A crappy one at that.

The day went rather smoothly for our girl Ava, She met her teachers and took in the environment. She knew it would take time to adjust, But she knew she could do it.

And little Safira cowered behind her books, the teachers seemed eager to be teaching such a bright girl, but their eagerness only pressed Safira's nerves harder, for the stress she would be put under would only make her worse.

As lunch time rolled around, Ava sat in a seat, Near a window where the sun shone nicely through. She placed her tray down and began to munch on a carrot stick, pulling out a book, and began to read.

"Ava Taylors a nerd!" A girl called as people around her snickered.

A red head sat down in front of Ava.

Ava proceeded to ignore all contact to reality.

"Don't listen to them..." The red head said,

Ava looked up at her.

"Because they're dead wrong."

"Than-"

"You're more like an ugly pig, I'm sorry honey but Halloween is months away. Your costume sucks anyway."

The girl snickered at Ava.

Ava rolled her eyes and looked down at her book, proceeding to read.

"Don't ignore me you ugly dyke!"

The red-head pushed the tray over the side of the table and the food toppled all on Ava's book and her new White dress, Ava stood up in alarm and gasped.

Partly because she could feel cold pea juice trickling down her leg.

The red-head grinned, crossing her arms. "That's much better, A pig should be dirty so she can fit in with the other pigs in the pen."

Silence greeted her words except for the small giggling of her posy.

"L-leave her Alone, Destanie!"

A small girl, with blonde hair and auburn/deep brown, almost red-looking tinted eyes glared at her but although the sudden burst of courage, tears brimmed in her eyes. Safira had stood up to her worst enemy for the protection of the new girl, who did not deserve the cruel treatment.

"Oh, Lookie, Safira to the rescue!" Destanie snickered and pushed Safira. "Go home and get fucked by your dad, You know you like that. Or better yet, go commit suicide after you get fucked, Because you're such a pathetic excuse of a person anyway."

Safira burst into tears and covered her mouth backing up, Ava stood and whacked destanie with her food tray.

"You're just a bully! Leave her alone, you're more pathetic than this girl! Now look who's being the pig, commenting on someone like that!"

Ava snarled.

Destanie pushed Ava, and Ava put her hands on her hips as she stood infront of Safira.

"Leave."

Destanie scoffed. "You're not worth my time anyway." She turned her 'perfect' self around and walked away from the two.

Ava turned to Safira and held out her hand comfortingly.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Safira looked at Ava, her beautiful blue eyes, and pretty long black hair seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it. What she did today was unlike any courage she has experienced.

"N-no..." She sobbed and let her head fall.

Ava hugged the girl and smiled. "Thank you for standing up for me, I'm Ava by the way."

"S-safira..." She whimpered hugging onto Ava.

"I'll protect you, Safira." Ava smiled and let go.

Safira looked at her in alarm and confusion.

"Why?"

"Well we are friends now. And that's what friends do. They protect each other."

And thus, A friendship not even death could part, was made.


End file.
